A través de la ventana
by Amai382
Summary: Iwa-chan suele mirar por la ventana. Los motivos son diversos, pero siempre se relacionan con una persona: Tooru.


**Title**: A través de la ventana

**Summary**: Iwa-chan suele mirar por la ventana. Los motivos son diversos, pero siempre se relacionan con una persona: Tooru.

**Disclaimer**: Tooru y Hajime son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

**Notas:** A veces me siento en mi cama sin querer ir a dormir y Hajime-chan me hace compañía.

.

* * *

.

**A través de la ventana**

.

A veces Iwaizumi mira al cielo nocturno, cuenta hasta veinte y luego suspira, porque es lo único que puede hacer para no saltar por la ventana a mitad de la noche para pegarle a Oikawa en la cara. Suspira y vuelve a su cama, a su teléfono, y le escribe "_Tontokawa_" antes de tirar su teléfono a un rincón y dormir. Es su forma de decirle "_vale, vale, como quieras, ya no me enojé contigo_".

Otras veces deja su teléfono sin sonido ni vibrador y se sienta a ojear una revista, usualmente de esas de vóley que se trae de la casa del castaño, y se siente en armonía con el universo. No hay mensajes, no hay emoticones, no hay ningún "_¡pero Iwa-chan, escúchame!_", solo está él y su revista. Prestada, claro, porque es de Oikawa. De ese Oikawa del que lleva media hora sin saber nada. ¿Sin saber nada? ¿es eso posible? Así que sin querer echa un vistazo a su teléfono y ve que le han llegado cinco o seis mensajes. Aun está decidiendo si quiere abrirlos cuando la voz de su madre llega siempre desde el primer piso: "_¡Hajime! ¡Tooru-chan está al teléfono!_". Y Hajime rueda los ojos, tira su teléfono sobre la cama y echa un vistazo a la ventana: "_aun es de día_", piensa, "_la próxima vez comenzaré a ignorarlo cuando ya no pueda llamarme a la casa_".

Jamás resulta, por supuesto, porque su paciencia se agota mucho antes de esa hora en que ya no puede llamarlo.

También hay veces en las que Hajime sabe que debe prestar atención, _porque es un buen amigo_, y escucha todos esos mensajitos de voz (que le llegan a whatsapp) en que Oikawa solloza por su último fracaso amoroso. Y él mira al cielo a través de la ventana, preguntándose si algún día esta situación se dará a la inversa, si él estará sonándose los mocos de un lado de la línea mientras Tooru intenta hacerle entender que no siempre las relaciones funcionan. No logra visualizar la respuesta.

Pero a veces, las menos, Iwaizumi se preocupa _de verdad_ por Tooru y responde diligentemente cada uno de sus mensajes. Y sabe, cuando pasa un lapsus de diez minutos en que no ha recibido respuesta alguna, que está frente a una de las dos siguientes situaciones:

1) Una simple visita al baño por la que no vale la pena interesarse.

2) Es momento de asomarse a la ventana o recibir una piedra en la cabeza.

También ha pasado que la piedra es más grande de lo que su pobre ventana puede resistir y ha visto cómo se hace añicos frente a sus ojos, pero intenta no pensar en ello (ni en el reto de su padre). Si han pasado diez minutos sin noticias del castaño Iwaizumi prefiere asomarse a la ventana y mirar en dirección a su casa, ahí, al final de la calle, y suele verlo acercarse lentamente, un manchón negro en medio de la noche, y sale con cuidado de su cuarto y lo recibe en silencio, dejándolo acurrucarse en su cama mientras le prepara una leche caliente (de esas que ya no se hace ni para él) y le dice que ganarán el próximo partido, que les irá bien, que debe entender que no fue su culpa. Y Tooru llora, porque él es así y le duele haber perdido, porque su orgullo está herido y no sabe cómo manejarlo, y Hajime le tiende la taza humeante y comienza a detallar cada una de las tácticas que ha pensado desde aquel último partido. También cuenta alguna anécdota idiota sobre los jugadores de los otros equipos, pero eso va después de la leche.

Suele verlo irse con los ojos hinchados pero sonriendo suavemente, y sabe que ha hecho las cosas bien cuando, al mirar discretamente por su ventana, lo ve caminar a paso normal y saludar al perro de la vecina del lado, el que le lame la mano y él ríe quedito.

Cuando al día siguiente ve veinte mensajes y quince de ellos son emoticones porque lo está ignorando, vuelve a mirar por la ventana y cuenta hasta veinte… pero quizás solo lo hace hasta cinco, porque _Tontokawa_ está de vuelta y el mundo gira correctamente sobre su eje otra vez.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Pues nada, solo quería dejar unas líneas de estos dos porque hace rato no lo hacía. ¡Cariños!

**Saku***

2015.04.14


End file.
